Diabolik Lovers- Untold Story
by bururozuyuuki
Summary: Yui has now learned to live in a house full of vampires, but what would happen if another vampire came to the house? What if he had some secrets to reveal...
1. Chapter 1

Why me? Why now? Yui pondered about living in that house while in her bed. The room was dark. The house was quiet, too quiet. With a house full of people shouldn't there be noise she thought as she felt something brush her leg.

"AAAHHHH," she jumped out of bed quickly. She looked on her bed and saw Shu laying on her bed.

" Umm, Shu, what are you doing?"

" I can't sleep," he muttered drowsily.

Yui sighed and layed down on her bed next to Shu. He was so cold. She remembered when she first went inside that house. How scared she was. She didn't want to be there. Did she?

" Ding Dong," the bell to their house rang.

A hand grabbed her wrist, " Don't answer that, last time someone rang we ended up with you."

Yui smiled, although Shu didn't look like he was kidding. She heard every step she took as she walked down the hallway. _Tomp, tomp, tomp._ When she opened the door she saw... she saw … a eyes so dark blue they looked like the midnight sky and light brown hair wearing her school uniform. He could easily be the hottest gu- out of nowhere the guy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. Slowly at first then with force. Yui stood frozen, blushing furiously not knowing what was happening when she felt herself being pulled away by her shoulder.

" Now I know she's a looker but who the hell are you?" Ayato said grinning.

" I'm Tokumei," the guy said unaffected by the new face in the room, "I'm Yui's fiancé."

Ayato had then lost his grin, and for the first time since she'd been there, he looked serious.

Why me? Why now? Yui thought as Tokumei grinned at her.

**This really isn't much of a chapter more like a teaser but I like it. So if you think I should add something to the story or how I could improve it just message me, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for reading my stories, and please review on how you feel good or bad. If you have any ideas on how my story should go please review.**_

* * *

"Now I know you don't want her to leave but you don't have to be so upfront about it," responded Reiji. Laito then reports to his emo corner (no offense to anyone.)

" But seriously what are we gonna do about that guy Tokumei, I mean he seems like a real douche," said Ayato.

" Thanks considering I'm right next to you," said Tokumei, " but can I help that I'm hot and you're not."

" Gosh do you brag."

Yui was still in shock and considering she didn't know this guy. Although it wouldn't be that bad, would it? I mean he is really and I mean really hot. Yui shook her head to get her thoughts out. Of course it would be bad, she reprimand her self.

" Excuse me," Yui talked for the first time, " but why do you think you are my fiancé?"

" Oh, your father didn't tell you he set us up together about three years ago, we have met before don't you remember?" Tokumei said with a devilish grin.

Yui felt a shiver run up her spin at the mention of her dad. Ever since she got caught up with those vampires the mystery of her dad and who she really was just kept on getting bigger and bigger. If only I could call him, Yui thought, if only I could ask him what is happening … the phone booth! That's it during school I'll sneak out and call dad from the street corner phone booth, Yui planned silently.

" When will the wedding take place?" asked Subaru interrupting Yui from her thoughts.

" In two weeks time, until then I will live in this house-" Tokumei was cut off.

" You mean I have to see your face for the next two weeks!" Laito almost fainted.

" Yeah and I'm so sorry but after that I'll have to leave, I don't know how you'll survive, but try not to cry." Tokumei snickered, " and if you would let me finish I would say that I would like to sleep in Yui's room."

" Would we still be able to play with Yui?" Kanato asked entering the room.

Yui noticed that all the brothers except Subaru had gathered in the living room. Where is he? Yui wondered. She got up and went in search of Subaru.

* * *

As she entered the garden she realized that it might be dangerous to leave Tokumei alone in a room full of vampires who most likely could and would suck the hotness out of him given the chance. But he would know of them being vampires wouldn't he? Somebody couldn't go into a strangers house and not know something important like that but I did, Yui thought getting even more worried.

" I don't trust him," Subaru said holding a blue rose over a black candle.

" Huh?" Yui said startled that she had found Subaru while not really looking.

" He's has secrets, dark ones, you can tell from looking into his eyes."

The rose caught flame.

" Do you know who he is?"

"He's not safe."

Smoke rose.

" My father once said to never judge a book by its cover," Yui said kid of defensibly.

The flower blackened and fell off.

" And yet like this rose you will end up beaten and defeated all the beauty gone because of something he set aflame." Subaru said as he handed the stem to Yui and walked off into the distant night. Little did Yui know that Tokumei had heard this little conversation standing behind a rose bush cleaning his nails.

* * *

_** So I hope you all are enjoying my story but if anybody would like to help me by being my partner in crime you could. You would get the story ahead of time and make sure there is no grammar mistakes and whatnot, so if you are interested please message me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. Hope you like it, please write reviews good or bad. Just to remind everyone ( although you probably already know) I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters. **

* * *

" If you're thinking about about me I hope it's all good thoughts." Yui realized that Tokumei had been sitting on the bed watching her the whole entire time.

" What are you doing here," Yui said surprised.

" Don't you remember, I told you I was going to sleep with starting today this afternoon," he looked a little bit hurt.

Yui blushed at the idea of sleeping with a guy. Tokumei stood and took and kissed her hand, " I hope we can be together forever," Yui was as red as a tomato. Tokumei took her wrist and turned her around in a complex spin, in seconds they were both on the bed. Yui felt the weight of Tokumei on her, his breath against her neck.

" I love you Yui," he said with such emotion Yui almost almost believed him. But she didn't, how could you love somebody you never met before? Yui wondered. Tokumei then started to slowly kiss neck and up.

Yui was frozen solid. Ahh! What should I do, wondered Yui.

Tokumei was about to kiss Yui in the lips, she gently pushed Tokumei's chest with her hands. The change was instantaneous. He looked up to her eyes, there was so much pain and suffering.

She was about to apologize when... BAM! The door to her room busted open and Ayato and Laito barged into her room. Tokumei got up from over Yui real slow and cool.

" Bitch-chan time for school," Laito said with fake gleefulness.

" Y-y-yeah," Yui said stammering still blushing wildly. Yui got up and went to change in the bathroom.

" Don't need any help?" Ayato called after her.

Yui didn't even bother answering and closed the bathroom door behind her. She sank to her knees, I almost got my _**FIRST**_ kiss, Yui thought... well not technically my first. I did kiss _**him**_ when I was little but that doesn't count, Yui brushed off her thoughts and prepared for school.

Meanwhile...

"You and Yui sure are getting along," Laito said grinning. Tokumei held his cold stare, and Yui walked out of the bathroom.

" Are we going?" Yui asked nobody in particular.

Laito took Yui's hand and led her outside.

" Sweety I will escort you," Yui was so embarrassed she couldn't respond.

Ayato took one last look at Tokumei and said " Yui is mine and you aren't going to get anywhere with her." Ayato then causally walked out thinking he had won, poor Ayato didn't know a single thing.( I am so sorry I don't hate Ayato but this just makes the story more dramatic.)

* * *

Later while Yui sat in class she realized that, that would be the perfect opportunity to call her father.

" Um, could I please go to the bathroom?" Yui asked timidly.

" Sure," the teacher answered, " just don't take too long or people will get the wrong idea."

It would have been funny but he said it with a emotionless stare. ( Jokingly or harassment?)

As Yui walked out the door she realized Ayato was looking at her with a curious stare. I feels wrong that I'm doing this behind their backs but I just need to know, Yui thought concluding with a nod. Yui ran through the corridors with just enough noise to grab a students attention to bare his fangs, she quieted her steps while still going fast.

The doors opened with a creek and the humid hair hit Yui's face. There wasn't much people outside but you better be sure it was dark. Yui soon came upon the booth from which she was going to call her dad. Timidly she steeped into it and pushed a quarter into the slot. _Ring..Ring...Ring, _somebody picked up and Yui sucked in her breath.

" Hello?" Yui quickly recognized the voice as her father's.

" Daddy?"

" Yui? What are you doing?' he sounded annoyed.

" I wanted to ask you, why didn't you tell me I didn't have a fiancé?"

" Sweety you already knew that, you met Tokumei before, don't you remember?"

" Not really. I also have another question, why do I have to be here? I want to go home to be with you.'"

" Listen, to talk to me you must have sneaked out, don't do that EVER again. If you want to know who you are ask Karl Heinz, Renji's father or Renji himself."

Talk of the devil, Yui thought as she saw Renji walk towards her phone booth, and quickly hung up on her father.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Review on how you think the story should go. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to upload this story. I have no excuse. : ( Sorry.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

* * *

" Did you see a dumb blonde girl come this way?"

The lady nodded from side to side. Reiji's stare was blank almost bored then he just walked out of the shop without another word.

" I can see why you left him."

Yui just smiled a thanks then hurried outside to get to her school. How did Reiji know I was here? Yui pondered., whatever the reason I should get to school before he goes check on me in class. Just when Yui was about to enter the school somebody closed the doors and cornered her by putting their arms on both her sides. Yui looked up to see Reiji staring down at her.

" I knew you were in that shop," Reiji started , " I could smell you hiding behind the counter."

" I'm so sorry it's just that I had to talk to my father," Reiji looked at Yui with interest.

" What did your dad tell you?" Yui lit up remembering what her dad had told her.

" He told me you knew why I was living with you," Yui looked up at Reiji hopeful,

Reiji looked like he was going to talk but decided against it, instead he leaned down and said," don't decide that on your own." He pushed Yui's head to the side and bit her neck.

Yui's POV

AHHH! Why is Reiji doing this, it really hurts. I could feel his hand stroking my cheek. I push Reiji forward and try to escape. A hand quickly caught my wrist.

" Try to escape again and you'll get punished and not only by me."

I could see a glint in his eye that I did not like, I decided the safest thing to do in that situation was to leave. Pushing the door I entered the building and ran inside. Before I could get to the classroom the bell for dismissal rang and I silently cursed under my breath.

* * *

**Sorry for writing such a short chapter.**

**Anyways please review and vote on who you want to end up with Yui.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks for reading hope you enjoy my weird/ awesome story.

Reminder: I DO not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters ( expect for Tokumei) because if I did Yui wouldn't be such a wimp and she would fall madly in love with Shu.

* * *

Yui's POV

All throughout the ride to the mansion Reiji suddenly took an interest in a book and wouldn't look at me. Although that wasn't what made the car ride so weird, but it was Ayato who kept looking at me so much that I wanted to hide under a blanket.

Nobody's POV

Upon reaching the house Yui was about to enter the mansion when she felt something cold on her wrist. Yui suddenly turned around praying that it wasn't Reiji about to "punish" her or something. Instead she found herself staring face to face with Kanato. Yui was shocked to say the least because she hadn't talked to Kanato much since arriving at the mansion. Kanato was holding his teddy bear as usual but the bear looked kinda sad to Yui.

"Umm are you OK ?" Yui said.

* Awkward silence*

" Do you really have to get married?" Kanato finally replied.

" I don't really have much of a choice, but it's not like much is gonna change right? I'll still be here and see you every day."

" You can't see us everyday..."

" What do you mean?"

" If you get married to a vampire you can't see other man, so you usually don't leave the house, but because of that it also means you have to move out of the mansion."

All of the sudden it started pouring and Yui went inside to take refuge from the rain. Yui turned around to see if she could learn more from Kanato but he had vanished from sight.

_Why do vampires have to have such complicated lives? _Yui pondered. Lightning stroke from above and as if magic Yui remembered that Reiji knew of her past.

_God I just want to up to his room and slap some sense into him, _Yui thought with an evil smile. _Unfortunately that just won't work on vampires no matter how much slapping you do. _Yui finally ascended the stairs to ask what he knew about her past. As Yui approached Reiji's room she heard voices.

Tokumei POV

_SO what am I doing in Reiji's room again?_

" Thanks for coming." Reiji said

_Right, he wanted to talk of something important which is probably a bunch of bull crap._

" Yeah, you said you wanted to of something important, which I _totally _believe."

" We have to talk about Yui."

_Man does everybody here have a crush on her or something. I knew flirt man, hat gut, music dude,dramatic guy and teddy guy do but not smarty pants over here._

" Is this about her having to leave the house because I already have another house ready in England prepared."

I heard a faint gasp outside the room and instantly knew that Yui was listening in on the conversation. I got a bit jealous because what would Yui want to talk about in private with Tokumei?

" This is about you having to tell her about her past because it is not gonna be me, cousin."

Yui's POV

_Cousin! Cousin? COUSIN! _I felt a tad bit surprised learning the truth about Tokumei but that in no way prepared me for what happened next for I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand cover my mouth.

* * *

PLS review and don't forget vote on who you want Yui to end up with.

Shu?

Reiji?

Ayato?

Kanato?

Laito ?

Subaru?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thanks for reading another one of my chapters; sorry for the bad grammar in advance because I'm pretty sure there will be since I didn't check it over. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Reminder: I do NOT own Diabolik Lovers ( I know I'm sad about it too.)

Yui's POV

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand cover my mouth. _Thief? No, nobody would steal from a creepy mansion like this._

"I'm sleepy."

"God you scared me half to death Shu." I sighed with relief.

"Sleep with me."

"Huh?"

"It's lonely on that bed."

_Thanks for the clarification._

Normal POV

Yui half dragged half carried (but mostly dragged) Shu downstairs to lay on the sofa. Yui kissed Shu on the forehead goodnight but Shu grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

"Shu?"

"It's lonely being here alone."

"Right."

Yui got on the sofa next to Shu. _Why can't anybody give me a break, everybody is like weirdness this and weirdness that, why can't anybody do something normal for once... _

Shu and Yui fell asleep next to each other on the sofa, in the living room, right smack in the open, where anybody can see them. I think you get the point.

Ayato's POV

_Well isn't this a very pleasant surprise_, I thought kind of jealous while looking at Shu and Yui sleeping next to each other. Well I don't like interrupting cute moments and all but...

I woke up Yui while carrying her up to her room.

"Ayato?" She said that kind of surprised

"Why were you sleeping with Shu?"

"It was an accident, are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" I said not really looking at her 'cause I was pretty sure my face was turning red. _Why are so many questions being made? _I thought. When we got to Yui's room I wanted to enter along with her but she just went in and closed the door behind her, she didn't even say goodnight or anything._ How rude._

Yui's POV

I entered the room and closed the door without even saying goodnight or anything to Ayato. It wasn't because I wanted to be rude but I was just so sleepy. So entering the room I just wanted to go to sleep instead I found...

"Dear diary, I kind of think Tokumei is hot..." Laito said while smirking.

I kind of yelped while I tried to reach my diary but just ended up falling on Laito's lap. Laito stroked my hair kind of caring like.

"Just remember you are MY bitch-san." Laito got up and was gone in an instant. I went into the bathroom to take a bath getting ready to go to sleep. When I came back out I was surprised to see Tokumei sitting on my bed with no shirt on. I am pretty sure I was blushing madly.

Tokumei's POV

Yui was looking at the floor and I'm pretty sure I saw her blush.

"You're here." I said to try to begin a conversation.

"Yes and that's a bed you're sitting on, and wait, OMG is that toilet paper in the bathroom?" she said sarcastically.

I tried to smile but I knew I had to tell her "the truth" eventually so I could only make a sad smile. Yui instantly looked concerned but she didn't say anything she only got into the bed with a huge gap between us. I got up and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"I'll respect your personal space."

Yui turned around and fell asleep so I got into bed with her, I didn't say how long I would respect her personal space, right?

Yui's POV

When Tokumei got up from the bed and sat on the chair I turned around and faked going to sleep because something was worrying me. _Why did I feel so worried when he looked sad? It's not like I love him or anything it's just that he's a friend. _I tried to convince myself but I don't know. Tokumei shook me out of my thoughts when he slipped into my bed. I wanted to say something but him sleeping next to me felt vaguely familiar...

I was in a bed, it was really cold, but suddenly I felt a warm body slide in next to me. The only sound I could hear was his breathing.

"I'll be with you forever; I'll do anything to stay with you." _Tokumei? Is this a memory? Did I know Tokumei when I was child? _As I slowly faded into consciousness I kept hearing that last phrase over and over. _I'll do anything to stay with you...I'll do anything to stay with you... I'll do anything to stay with you..._

When I woke up I was cold and Tokumei was still sleeping beside me, but his body was also cold. _Just what did you do to be with me Tokumei?_

Hoped you enjoyed. PLS review and vote on who you want Yui to end up with, Shu? Reiji? Ayato? Kanato? Laito? Subaru? Or Tokumei?


End file.
